Damn House Pixies
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: M - Hidan swearing. Sasori x OC. - A girl away with the fairies joins the Akatsuki. Could she really fall in love with a puppet ? Fluff story.
1. Chapter 1

Standing aimlessly in a shopping mall, a woman stands leaning against a metal bar. Staring down onto the shoppers, some glancing towards her calf length silver hair and clump of gravity defying brunette hair; tied into a pony tail. Any one close enough could see the more peculiar silver dog ears, and silver bangs covering her cheeks. An oaken emo fringe covering her right eye, she does not give any on going stares part of her time however; at this moment in time she was staring broadly over the balcony.

Her perpetual, icy hazel orbs trail a wooden pull-you-up moving, someone on the inside jumping up and down like a lunatic. Showing acknowledgement from her spaced stare, long creamy finger's push away a single strand, back over her eye to become lost in the forest of dark chocolate.  
Turning her gaze away when a group in black and red come stomping past, the ears struck back so they cannot be seen. The woman had learned not to show any strange groups like that, any kind of difference; in-case they thought of it as a power.

A soft - barely notable - smile is shown as she turns to watch a large turtle coming towards her, the group give it an odd stare but nothing more before trudging forwards. This strange beast stares with a dead - but so life like - eyes before snapping it's jaw at her, the young woman getting onto it's shell with crossed legs as they began to move to the outside.

The weather under the Suna sun was smouldering as she puts an umbrella up, slotting it into a hole in her mount's shell; nothing better than a hands free. Stopping on the large cleft outside of the city wall's to stand on watch, far from everyone else stupidly. Lazing about on the cold shell in an open black ninja tutor's coat, with pockets and a thick neckband.  
A white shirt with elbow length sleeves, a v-cut and wrapped across to the other side. Clad in no trousers but a long fin shaped sash across her left leg, it is sliced just in the right place, to cover her appropriately. How she was not burned from the sun was uncanny and the more you looked at it the more you came to believe, that it may just have been a dress at one point.

A dress that had been sliced in half, a white band all the way down it's hem. Hidden in her belt is a simple long sword with a black hilt, the belt has a swirling red mark in it's centre and two white clothes parting it across both legs to point down, black rimming it like an opposite of her sash behind it. She looked more like a leaf nin rather than a sand protector, mind you; she did grow up there with Kiba and his family.  
They where cousins of sorts, but for some reason she was the one who got the wolf like appearance instead of getting a wolf. Groaning in a bored manner, she rubs her feet and prizes the sand from between her toes. Unlike everyone else her shoes were made of cloth and almost reached her knee's, they looked good but sometimes it just wasn't the best ware for a barren desert.

"there's never anyone at this post, I don't even get company" she sigh's kicking her feet before getting up onto her toes and finger tips, body curling up before she springs off onto the ground. The turtle just watches her sniff about before putting her ear to the ground, there where vibrations but too far away and too weak to be a threat.  
Topping over to laze in the yellow dirt she stares at the cloudless sky, at least she was burn proof. It did annoy her sometimes, how everyone was pale here. The sand and sun should surly turn you into a tanned plank.

~~Until I get me vengeance, I will never end this mayhem. Oh no you didn't, I'm a mercenary, you ain't got a prayer, you owe MEEEEEE~~ she suddenly yelps knowing no one would hear her, or at least shouldn't have.  
"no one cares, bitch!" someone snaps making her flinch and get onto her turtle on one knee, sword out and a glare on her face. Peering about no one appears making her tilt to one side, sniffing the air there isn't even a chakra signal close by.  
~~Oh no you didn't, Betta watch your back boy, keep runnin'. This ain't just a game, I'll never stop comin'. I got my arsenal, I put out the call and when I'm finished ya'll. You'll be a rag doll~~ she screeches out of tune on purpose to peer around, there is a growl.

"shut the hell up! Fucker can't sing" bad mistake as she launches her self up onto the crag to dig her nails in, toes locked onto the side as she glares at the group eating. Not them again, letting go she scrapes herself off the side to leap backwards. A flip and a spin used to land with her back to them, disappearing back under the parasol to sit with her body hunched over.  
Hopefully they hadn't thought anything off it and would leave her alone, fail.

"oi, bitch! If you're bored, you can fight me" the eat twitching as she thinks about it, head back down again.  
"You're off guard duty now!" a girl squeaks as she sigh's thankfully, a large bang of smoke dropping her to the ground.  
"finally" she sigh's doing a few knuckle bashes and a high five, the girl blinks.  
"stay with me will you, I don't like sitting out here on my own…" she smiles making the turtle master groan. "I have treats~~" the girl pauses and turns her head slowly to glance at a chicken leg, her one weakness.

"you know you want it, the moist meaty inner, the chewy skin, the crunchy bo--" watching her snatch it and drop down to chew on. "too easy…" the brunette head sigh's getting out a mat to sit down, as expecting the young woman devours the bone leaving nothing. Her friend watching as she sit's looking dazed again, cold and icy as usual. "you have a small bird, on your head" blinking she picks up the bird to sniff, it looked edible, smelled edible, but it sure didn't taste edible.  
"y-you really shouldn't eat anything, just because it looks bird like" she points out bluntly, watching the wolf like woman spit out the birds head in disgust. Meanwhile the blonde above was about to cry, what had just happened to his prized spy was morbid.

"she just, ate my art. Uuuuun!" he pines drearily, the large hunched over one sniggering softly.  
"alright Luna, what puppet did you bring today" ears twitching as she messes about with a hand sign, her turtle appearing again to lay down by her side. "just the turtle? What if we get attacked?" the puppetress just gives a blunt stare, who was going to attack? The sand gnomes? "that thing would probably do the job, though" she laughs softly, watching the turtle stare innocently.

"oi, bitch. You gonna fight me or not?" that same irritating voice makes her sigh, glancing up she stares at the albino. Mouth forming an inappropriate word as she shakes her head, eyes turning back to the brunette head, giggling and waving. Fail, flirting with the enemy, what a stupid woman.  
"I think you should, it's rather rude calling you a bitch…" she states as the silver hair is messed with.  
"but I am a bitch…" she states with a blink, her friend opens her mouth before suddenly understanding what she was getting at.

"no, not a bitch. A bitch, someone who is nasty or horrible. Like Halley?" she questions watching her suddenly stand up, sword drawn with a scowl. Luna really did hate men with a passion. Quickly gasping when her friend disappears, everyone glancing about as the albino tenses to an arm being wrapped around his neck, to lay lazily.  
"I'm concerned about you" the eyes turning to see her, the man slightly tense from the touch.

"I think you hold us women responsible, for the fact that your mummy didn't pay attention to you" she states in a soft manner, a small breath taken. "and if you don't get help, you'll eventually start picking up prostitutes and killing them" she smiles sweetly as the blue haired woman gasps.  
"I've always wanted to say that to him!" the wolf woman turning to grin.  
"yeah? Well now you don't have to" she smiles again as the albino twitches his eyebrow.  
"you must blame men for the fact you're an ugly bitch, and a freak. Who must spend more time shagging her fucking puppets, than a real man!" he snaps as the silver haired woman laughs gently.

"hot chick, 12 o'clock" almost all of them actually turn their heads up as she outlays her hand as an exhibit.  
"wow…" the woman with piercing's speaks, shifting her head back in confusion.  
"I know, and there's your reason why I hate them" she chants in a delighted manner getting up and jumping back down to the sand below.  
"did you really need to insult, all of them?" she smiles as the wolf woman just shrugs. "I have to say though, your comebacks are probably the best things I've ever seen" she laughs giving her a high five and another knuckle duster.

"I know…" she grins, the friend watching Luna get up and hum softly.  
"don't you dare…" her brunette friend gasps watching her butt start to hip bang from side to side at the albino, now starting to glare.

~~My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say, oh my Lord. Thank you for blessing me, with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet. It feels good when you know you're down~~ she chants hearing him start to growl.  
~~Can't touch this, can't touch this~~ she sings hearing him leap off, her body spinning to watch his face smack the ground. ~~I told you homeboy, you can't touch this. Yeah, that's how we're livin' and you know you can't touch this. Look in my eyes man, you can't touch this. You know, let me bust the funky lyrics. You can't touch this~~ she taunts hopping away from him like lighting, skipping merrily past his swipes.

~~Fresh new kicks and pants~~ she giggles booting him right in the chest. ~~You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance, so move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat~~ watching him start to disappear down a sand dune she laughs loudly with her friend. ~~While it's rollin' hold on, pump a little bit and let me know it's going on like that like that. Cold on a mission so pull on back, let 'em know that you're too much and this is a beat~~

Hearing him coming she leaps upwards, only to come back down and stand on the back of his freshly kicked head. ~~Uh, you can't touch~~ leaping off to let him get up, while her brunette friend keeps chuckling.

~~Yo, I told you. You can't touch this, why you standing there man? You can't touch this~~ she chants starting to shake her hips again, the albino now appearing about to flop down dead. ~~Move, slide your rump. Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump. Bump, bump. Yeah, you can't touch this, look man you can't touch this~~ the final blow being given sending him packing up to his group, her friend sliding about with her as they both start to shimmy their feet about.

Eventually both drop down to grin cheerily at an easy win, a new person getting down to tower over her. Glancing up at the weird looking man with a black ponytail, the red shifting as Luna just stares at it broadly.  
"what?" she enquires as his brow starts to sweat, getting up she tilts her head and starts to prod his forehead.  
"I think he likes you" her friend giggles watching him hop off back to the group, somehow looking defeated.  
"she's immune to my sharingan….somehow" he mutter's coolly getting down to relax, the albino hissing softly from all the bumps.

"interesting…" a man with auburn hair mutter's in awe, jumping down himself to look her up and down. Standing up her silver hair falls down to her calves again as she sorts out her brown tail, she looked a little like Deidara with the bangs and ponytail. His own eyes shifting as well making her stare bluntly, the friend giggling as the sight.  
For some reason singing a corny song, and beating up one of their members made her 'attractive'. Punching he stops her hand, attempting to knee him he also blocks that. A smirk appearing on her face, as she removes the attacks just to stare at him.

"impressive…" she mutters with awe, it looked a lot like a moment he had just had. Hearing a bell the woman glances away with a glare, turning to stare around the barren desert.  
"Laura…" she mutter's as the girl gets up with a confused expression. "their back…" she mutter's as the woman pulls for the man to move, both standing watching her creep back slowly to peer around.

"what's going on…" they enquire watching the woman suddenly stand back up, the expression of seriousness gone.  
"false alarm…" turning her back to the sand to peer up, there is no calm expression for them though.  
"Luna, watch out!! Sand Burster!" she squeals as the woman widens her eyes to turn around, towering above her is one monstrous beast. Cursing she leaps away from it's curved needle like teeth, it looked like some kind of Dragon-fish.

The woman staring about in shock as she runs for her turtle, throwing it onto the rock almost crushing the group if they hadn't jumped. "Luna!!" Laura hisses watching it resurface to come at her, the brunette grabbing any of them that try to help. "don't, you'll make more appear" she growls turning her head back to watching the silver haired woman running around like a headless chicken.

"I told you to bring more puppet's, you idiot!" she yell's watching the wolf stop to start sinking, damn worm had created quicksand. What she wouldn't do for her hammer puppet, she'd give it a lovely clobbering. Something crossing her mind as she shuffles about in her shirt, stopping to wave at her friend when the worm flies up and devours her.  
Squealing as the stand suddenly settles becoming quiet, the friend jumping down to panic. The turtle just watching calmly as the friend starts to pine, fingers dug in the sand. "you stupid worms! Give her back!" she cries as someone pats her back. "she didn't deserve to die, digested by some stupid spineless freak" Standing up and jumping back when the worm comes back for more, it hisses before screeching about something and dropping down dead. It's eyes burning along with a lot of it's skin. "I think I just lost my lunch…" Laura groans before jumping when a voice mutters.

"I think I've found mine!" the woman standing with it's mouth open, her hands holding up it's mouth. "oh, got him right in the ovary" she smirks wiping her brow of the slime. "it really shouldn't have gotten out of bed" she sigh's hopping out completely. "I think I'll make a puppet out of this one" she smiles patting it softly on the nose, it whimpers softly making her turn around. "your alive? Thanks for being the worlds biggest target" she smiles as it squeals in pain. "hey, look on the bright side. You died with honour…and for my amusement" she chirps cuddling the thing as it twitches.

"this is probably why they put you in charge of this gate, Luna" Laura hums watching her friend place a scroll on it's forehead, sucking it in to be stored and turned into a puppet later.  
"nah, they don't believe in Sand Burster's. It's like the time I found those sand gnomes, no one believes me. Little midgets bit me, too!" she crosses her arms in annoyance, the brunette patting her shoulder while spinning her finger in amusement behind her back, towards the group.

"I'm sure they do, along with the time you told us we don't really exist. And are a figment of someone's imagination, used to entertain people through screens!" the woman pouts softly, turning her head up to look at something.  
"I know their out there, watching us…reading out every thought and move" she glares as her friend shakes her head.  
"you're so paranoid…c'mon. Perhaps, while we have a ramen, you'll find the schematics to a 'mind controlling devise'" she laughs watching her friend sigh softly, the turtle disappearing again, as she waves at the albino with a grin.

Sitting in her house staring with a bored expression, Luna yawns while flicking the channels. Something shifting upstairs takes her attention, grabbing a broom she slowly creeps up the steps, to cautiously glance around. The grip on the shaft tightens when she hears someone scurry past the floor in her bedroom, the light inside indenting with a fast shadow of black.  
"house elves…" she glares, she was too paranoid, way too paranoid. "you won't be stealing and hiding my things this time" she glares poking her head in to glance around, nothing as she double checks the ceiling before entering. "I know you're here, house elf…come out and get a smite across the head" she glares peering about, peeking around cautiously before casting her eyes down.

A small bird sits peering up, the head twitching, four wings on it's back. "you" she glares watching it chirp, the broom raised to smash it as it flutters out the window. "get back here!" she hisses jumping out after it to the ground, twisting about to see it comes down as a taunt. "damn house elf!" she growls chasing after it swiftly, swinging the broom as she zooms around a corner. Not caring about anyone giving strange looks to her running around in her nightdress, right past the Kazekage, Gaara. Skidding she huffs and stares about, his green eyes glancing down and for once he actually blushes.

"Kazekage-sama, have you seen a house elf? It looks like a bird!" she growls as he points in the direction of the gate. "that house elf wont escape me, this time!" running past she trots back and bows. "have a nice evening, sir!" scampering off while he stares, Kankuro coming out with an estranged expression.  
"why are you blushing, Gaara?" the teen shakes his head from the daze to stare about, wandering off and saying nothing.

Meanwhile Luna was now slamming the sand as it hovers about urgently. "get back here, you stupid house elf!" she snarls leaping at it, the bird gliding from her pounce as it leads her, towards where she had been guarding before.  
"I told you, she is very weird…" Laura sigh's, the group watching her swing and twirl after it. With a flick of the wrist she hits it to the ground.  
"got you, you damned house elf!!" she squeals pulling it from under the broom as it struggles, her sharp teeth starting to show as she opens her mouth.

"Luna!" her mouth stops to hover over the hapless bird. "d-don't eat that thing…it's just a bird!" Laura chirps dropping down, now in that black cloak, she pauses to stare at her in a nightdress. "why are you in your PJ's…" she enquires as the wolf lets go of the blasted creature.  
"why are you in that kimono" her friend retorts pulling at it, the brunette rubbing the back of her head.

"you hate the desert, right?" she enquires watching her friend glare, oh hell no. She was no coming with Them, the glare increasing as Laura sigh's softly. "you also hate being forced…" she mutter's watching the woman give a more perplexed stare, her most trusted, no. Her only trusted friend, would actually force her into doing something, she didn't want to do?

"I have no choice then, I'm going to have to tie you up" the brunette producing rope and watching the female jump back, to the ground she squats and glares in a threatening manner. Finger's twitching and digging into the sand, the rumbling forces Laura away from the sand as more Sand Burster appear to swing their heads down all around Luna. She knew her friend had no chance against her puppets, the wolf clan female would take that as a chance to escape. Swallowed up by one of them they disappear back under and away, the group cursing the escape.

"I was hoping this would have been just as easy…" the leader sigh's drearily, he wasn't in the mood to hunt down a member. The village was no longer safe, not even her house was safe as she grabs her stuff - to escape before they come looking for her here. Sitting in the worm she sigh's and leans against a stool, the glass around it's mouth; a window to let she see.

"sand, rocks…more rocks, sand…dirt" she was finally out of the desert and heading towards the mountains, the vacant volcano cave was the safest place to be; even if it were only for a little while. Sitting there she sigh's softly, so much for trusting someone. Patting her turtle she puts out her puppet's to guard the entrance, the only males she could trust apparently. Even if she was the one controlling them, sitting in the lap of her biggest one, she closes her eyes.  
"what a mess…" she sigh's still in her nightdress, she didn't feel like bothering with getting dressed just yet. Luna's frost hazel eyes melt back, into a softer stare as she start's to get comfy, she blames that stupid house elf.

~~it was a recipe for disaster, it seems happily ever after was happy everyone was after me~~ of course she also blamed that stupid albino, if he hadn't kept fighting her then the sand beasts wouldn't have appeared. Then again she was blaming both of them for her own trip ups, if she hadn't taunted him then it wouldn't have happened. And if it wasn't for her obsession with house elves, then she wouldn't have chased it out and got caught.

Groaning she slides further into it's arms to kick her legs gently, the cool night air starting to turn to a hot Suna morning. Hearing something she jolts when her prized puppets scrape the ground to fly past her, grabbing her sword to huddle further into her puppet. That large guy from before appearing, a long metal tail shimmering in the dull lighting.

Widening her eyes, she readies her puppets axe. Only to find it drop the large metal object, cursing the fact he was also a puppet controller. Making her puppets disappear, they wouldn't be able to help her with this fight. Throwing a Kunai it is rebound off by the large tail, her body leaping up when it comes towards her. In the air she curses when it coils round her like a spring, casting her self to fall further then it attempts to grab her.

Sword in hand, she dodges the attacks to slam it through the head, a grin on her face as she stares into it's eyes. Leaping when the tail still comes at her, the grin erased as the tail pulls it out. Another weapon for the bastard to use, but how was he alive? She stabbed him in the head, for goodness sake.  
"a puppet…" she glares kneeling defencelessly away from him, great.  
"you're not very fast with assumptions, are you?" he enquires as she glares, she did know. It was just that he looked like the master, if he was the puppet then where was the controller?

Shifting her head about there is no sight of him or her, jumping when the tail slashes across the ground. "why aren't you fighting with your puppets?" he questions coldly, Luna staring behind him for any sight before it crosses her mind. He was inside of the puppet! Glaring she pulls out a Kunai, flinging herself towards his back. The tail blocking the attack in retaliation, the silver haired woman runs across the ground in an attempt to get him from the side, only managing to cut the fabric for a split second.

That tail was impossible to keep an eye on, fumbling towards the back of the cave she glances about. Grabbing a belt she pulls out a few bottles, popping the cap as she runs back. Throwing it at him while his tail shifts in front, he seems surprised when it corrodes away the metal to snap off. Hopping at him she swings and kicks the puppet head, a crack is head before it comes off.  
If she couldn't cut him out, then she'd just have to break her way through his shell. "you'll pay for that" he growls watching her coming back, whatever's left of his tail coming at her but she ignores it. The moment it comes in contact the metal shatter's, even bits that weren't even touched by the chemical.

"I wouldn't do that fat man, you're just ruining your puppet" she yell's with a smirk coming back down to stand on his back, pausing to just sit there. "what's the matter? Fat for your tongue?" she grins knocking on the shell. "boo" she chirps glancing down the neck tunnel, blinking she crosses her legs to sit on his back. "no hard feelings, it's difficult to fight me" she giggles, he seemed to have given up attacking for now.

"are you going to come out of there, or shy away…" she questions shuffling about on his back until she finds a comfortable position, pouting gently. "fine, men can be so obnoxious…" she mumbles peering about at the exit, blinking when she hit's the ground from the shell opening. Getting back up to peer inside, nothing there. Blinking she raises her eyebrow. "you're as quick as a little bunny, aren't you?" she smiles peering about for him, turning her head back to the inside.

There was a chair and everything in there, why hadn't she thought of doing that with her turtle when going out on a mission? "clearly you know what your doing with puppets…" she mumbles sitting down inside it, cold as if no one was even in there. Growing alarmed when it slams shut like a clam, sealing her inside. Knocking about as she tries to get back out, she hated tight places.

And this dark and dank atmosphere just made it all the worse. "let me out!" she snaps bitterly scratching at the insides, the puppet starting to move as she claws about. "I said let me out!!!" she yells until finally giving up on that, nails still scrapping and scratching at the wooden surface. Voices outside making her paranoid and scared, she really did not like this one bit.  
"what happened to you? Un" someone questions.  
"the brats inside there, she really did a number on my puppet" a gruff voice growls in annoyance.  
"let's just get her back, before the leader complains again, un" someone mutter's, Luna still clawing at the puppet until she is too tiered and lays back to rest.

"I don't like it in here" she whispers glancing around the darkness, there was room but even then it was too tight. The longer she stayed inside, the more it just felt like the walls where coming closer. The air lacking until she starts to breath unnecessarily heavily, hyperventilating as she starts to cry softly. The quiet atmosphere ruined by her smashing her entire body at the walls again, clawing until she was bleeding. "please, let me out" she whines running her claws across the wet surface, there is a groan outside.  
"will you just fall asleep, or something? Your giving me a headache, un" they mutter as she seems to shrivel back into the farther corner, not even the gods knew what they were going to do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping abruptly, then starting again a little later when there is a Jutsu set off and the scrapping of something outside. Luna repeating over, and over again to herself. "I want out, let me out. It's too dark, there's no air" shaking and gasping she had taken to harming herself, not on purpose it was like a nervous twitch. She couldn't stop herself, hearing them suddenly pause for more voices.  
"did you get her?" that was most likely the leader, trembling she listens in closely, the next voice must have been Laura.

"please, tell me. You didn't put her in there" she states pointing at the puppet, they must have nodded because she was now rather stressed. "she's going to kill anything that moves, the minute you let her out of there" the brunette sigh's as feet shuffle behind the puppet, she must have warned them just enough about her. There is a hinged clip as she sets her body up, like a lightening bolt, she had thundered out of the puppet; and out the first door she could find.

Knocking someone over in the process, the orange man spinning and hitting the wall as she screeches to a halt. Eyes scanning about as footsteps come closer, anxiety growing as she turns, with her nails shown and teeth bared. Ear's pricked up making her look demon like, the albino pokes his head out in front of the group before disappearing behind the corner. There is a shrill scream as he comes back around, ripped apart and bleeding.

"Hidan?" Konan enquires as he puts a finger up, a gasp before he flops over to twitch.  
"maybe we should give her time to relax…" someone mumbles picking him up and throwing him out into the corridor, a set of bloody hands coming out to drag him back around the corner.

"I think…that's a good idea" they all start to sneak off to more screaming, after a few hours the albino comes in looking like he had been through a blender. "where's Luna…" they enquire as he holds out his arm, attached and chewing is the angered female. Claws ripping into him as she snarls at any movements from anyone else.

"Luna, you look like a complete idiot…" Laura mumbles watching her pause for a moment, ears drawn back as she kicks someone coming closer. Her body spinning about his arm and back down like a flip, the guy laying on the ground dizzily. "Luna…if you let go of Hidan…I'll err, give you a chicken leg?" the icy eyes shifting to friend then back down aimlessly.  
"two?" she enquires as her 'friend' releases her mouth only slightly. "pfft, fine. Three but if you get sick from eating the bones, it's your own fault" this bribe however is broken by the female's eyes moving to the orange swirl mask from before, pupils dilating as she stares into it. Ear's sticking up as she stares at it, Laura peering at Tobi's mask for a moment.

"got another one of those things?" randomly he hands one over to wave about, her eyes just stay pinned to the hapless member. "I think she wants Tobi, not the mask" Kisame mutter's as Deidara grins.  
"she can have him, un" he snicker's watching the member shift back out of worry. Pein glaring at this now, how did he manage to gain another whack-job to his team of 'elite' assassins? There is a sigh from the wolf female whom stands up, letting go of Hidan's arm, the fangs disappearing back along with her nails. The brunette glancing at the nightdress, slightly ripped but not as bad as what ever Luna had done to herself.

"you might want to get those checked out…" the brunette cautions as the female glances at them lazily, a disinterested murmur leaving her lips. "you…okay?" she enquires getting another sheepish mutter, the silver haired woman disappearing down the corridor to find any bed that comes insight. Her friend sighing at the puppetress curling up on, luckily, her own bed. It had been a few days before she settled down enough to at least look as normal as she would get, muttering about house elves being part of her vocabulary.

"anyone seen my wallet?" it was obvious the miser stole it, but Luna is fast to assume the pixies took it. Everyone had eventually became used to her and found anything she said normal. Even if she was even sillier than Tobi, and that was something. She had been placed with Hiruko and Deidara but never saw anything of the 'Hiruko' person, the blonde just told her that he was hardly around; he wasn't a very social person.

Plus he was still very angry over her wrecking his best puppet, even when she sat in the workshop with her own puppets he wasn't to be seen. Twiddling with a small wooden bird she glances around for her screwdriver, a gentle piano piece playing in the background.  
"you should be able to fly soon" she smiles testing the wings, bending back over to mess when the wings aren't right. Even a small bird like this takes her months to create, glancing behind her when she hears movement, her head shakes. "house pixie…" tweaking the bird she puts it down to play with, the creature fluttering about her head making her smile softly.

"nothing beats true art…" she smirks letting it land on her head, hands delving in for a small butterfly this time.  
"and what would that be?" Deidara enquires wandering out from absolutely no where, there was something very odd about this but she shakes it off; the blonde was odd anyway.

"happiness" she smiles as the bird pecks her head slightly, the blonde seems to find this amusing though.  
"art is eternal" he points out, this puts the female back slightly.  
"no it's not" she pouts watching him twitch slightly. "art must make people happy!" both now glaring at each other. "besides, you told me; you thought art was fleeting" crossing her arms, he opens his mouth to say something.  
"art is eternal, it's not art if it can't be seen by everyone forever" he glares as she raises her eyebrow, the bird twisting it's head then rattling it back like a bell. This makes the girl smile cheerily, turning away to put the bird down.

"do that again" she smiles as it rings it's head, it wasn't even supposed to do that. "that's where I lost my marbles" she giggles petting the creature, Deidara on the other hand feels perhaps she lost them way before this.  
"pfft, I'm going. This is a mad house" the blonde mutter's grabbing the door handle.  
"hey…Hiruko?" the man tenses up, breath hitching as he glances at her hunched over back. "…there's nothing wrong with art making you happy" she mumbles holding the bird in her hands, there is a grumble as he glances at her.  
For once in a more softer manner than he usually put on, the door shut behind her as she glances at the door then down to her hands. "is there?" she enquires hearing it's head jingle again, smiling softly before letting it flutter away.

Out on a mission the silver haired female sits upon her turtle as it stomps along, head turning to stare at every single tree. Shifting her head back when leaves float towards her nose, Luna choking on a leaf by accident at one point. Coming to the peak of a mountain she pauses to glance at the tight steps, hands signalling a switch as she bursts and drops down onto a cat.

Swaying it's metallic tail before striding onwards, they where all officially lazy. Deidara on his bird, Hiruko in his puppet and Luna always riding hers. Yawning she pushes her feet into the stirrups and pulls out a reign, whipping as it rear's, thundering up the stairs to the ledge. Pausing she starts to back up as far as possible, lunging forwards to leap off the edge and onto the other side.  
Her puppet skidding off the edge to claw at the steps, jumping off to haul it up and back onto the ravine. Sitting and waiting for the group to appear behind her, the woman lazing about on the back facing them as the tiger struts. "how far are we from a village?" she enquires peering about the empty abyss, sniffing the air when no one replies. Sitting up to sniff the air she draws a sword, humming and hopping off to disappear from the group. Coming back only moments later with food, Deidara giving a strange stare at her.

"where did you get that…un" he enquires watching her shrug, the cat leaping from a rock onto the ground. The female staring thankfully at a town, this time she wouldn't have to camp outside with them. Randomly humming into the hotel, smiling at the caretaker whom gives her the key. In the room there are only two beds, pouting softly she glances about the floor. It was either the floor or sharing with someone, finding a comfy spot to lay down. she sit's with the a small rodent.

The wooden creature twitching slightly every so often when she tweaks it's nose, smiling oddly when the whiskers start to move about like a spasm. Still humming into her lips while attaching a little tail, allowing it to scurry across the carpet and back she smiles again.  
~~My beloved monster is tough, if she wants she will disrobe you. But if you lay her down for a kiss, her little heart; it could explode~~ she giggles watching it run up her arm and around her neck, twitching when it bites her earlobe.

~~My beloved monster and me, we go everywhere together. Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves, gets us through all kinds of weather~~ she smirks twitching a chakra string to make the small puppet spin like a ballerina, making it bow and spin again, leaping to its other foot. She hadn't noticed both people staring at her with short blinks.

~~When a dream appears, you belong to me and I'll be so alone without you. Maybe you'll be lonesome too, fly the ocean in a silver plane. See the jungle, when it's wet with rain~~ she smiles before gasping when the puppet's ear flops to one side, tilting her head curiously at the sight. "moveable ears…" grinning before rustling about in a bag, starting to draw something before propping it for the rat to see.

"your cause will be worthy, you shall be a bat" she grins showing it the schematics. ~~It's a cool place and they say it gets colder, you're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older. But the meteor men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture~~ she mumbles again putting everything away to make the large puppet from before appear, looming over her as she gets comfy in it's crossed legs. Her cloak as a cover to keep warm, tightening the hold the puppet has every so often to keep her balanced.

No one seemed to complain about her sleeping on the floor, they had already taken to the beds. Well apart from Hiruko but he probably wouldn't even leave the thing again. Half way through the night Luna opens her glowing eyes to peer about, Deidara snoring on his bed as she gets up. Glancing at Hiruko cautiously before pulling her cloak on, opening the door after putting a double in her place.  
Nodding to the night clerk as she leaves the motel to stare about, wandering aimlessly in the streets until leaving the gates to the forest. Coming back as it starts to get light, shutting the door to find the blonde still asleep. Sitting down to wait for them to wake up, humming a rather sad tune for once to herself while staring at her feet.

~~I need some sleep, you can't go home like this. I try counting sheep but there's one I always miss~~ peering up and about then back down to find them still asleep, sighing softly to herself. ~~I need some sleep, time to put the old horse down. I'm in too deep, and the wheels keep spinning round~~ rummaging into her bag for water to down with a sigh. ~~Everyone says, I'm getting down to low. Everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"~~ hearing the blonde stirring she suddenly drops down to 'sleep', waiting patiently for him to prod her with his foot.

"wake up, un" opening them to look sheepish she get's up to stretch and yawn, perking up to put away her puppet and wander back out the door to get breakfast. Speeding off to follow the group as they had already left without her, again. Sometimes she got the feeling they'd much rather not have her around, peering about she cannot find them anywhere.

"did I go the wrong way?" she enquires peering about, maybe that assumption was true. "…this was the way they told me to go…" she mumbles clomping along the path, it had been an entire day almost and still she hadn't found them. Stopping abruptly to sigh, they where no were to be found. "…they've ran away. Haven't they?" her eyes casting onto the turtle that just stares back up, gloomily she shifts him to go under a tree. "let's camp here, maybe they'll come for me…" laying back Luna glances about, this was her first mission and already she had managed to get lost.

Not even their scent was in the air, they must have started flying at some point. "it's really cold tonight…" Luna shudder's huddling further into her puppet, starting to wish she had hollowed it out to sit in sooner. Sniffing the air there is still no scent making her hunch further into herself, maybe they had ran away on purpose. Dozing off she sleeps for sometime before waking at the crack of dawn, peering about the empty orange of the forest.  
They hadn't turned up making her sigh, getting onto the puppet and trudge along. May as well go to the closet village for a while, it had started raining which didn't help.

~~Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead. Hung up so high, on such a breakable thread~~ the wolf woman's ear's twitching as she sneezes, the rain flooding her legs. She had stupidly given the blonde her cloak to hold onto, growing more annoyed when thunder and lightening begins. Could it get any worse? Yes it could, she had passed that very same tree three times now.

Officially lost in unknown forest she had never been to before, soaked to the bone and worst of all, alone. Shaking into her wet clothing she glances at her bare thigh, her wear was just not cut out for anywhere. Not even her good old Suna. Great, and now she felt homesick to top it all off. Appearing much like a soggy rat she sniffs the air, catching something but ignores it.  
If they hadn't came during the two days she was missing, then this was probably an accident, on both their parts. At least the rain concealed her sadness, and she had just gotten Hiruko round to making at least one sound to her. The blasted man hid in his puppet, but spoke and came out for everyone else. If anyone in the Akatsuki was one for trying to get rid of her, it was him. If she was so annoying he could just tell her to be quiet, she didn't like getting under anyone's skin. Luna just liked talking to people, most of life was a very lonesome time for her.

Sneezing again she sigh's, the turtle stopping making her blink. He was stuck in the mud, jumping down she tries pushing him but he was too heavy. Falling into the mud she groans before letting her turtle go back into it's scroll, her entire body going into the squashy earth.  
"your not very good at running away, un" Deidara mutter's watching her elusive brown eyes turn to him, not looking very lively like they usually did. "you look dead…" he mumbles from under the hat, Luna getting up to glance at Hiruko then back.

"I didn't run away, I got lost" she mumbles, she was happy they came back for her. The puppetress just couldn't find the energy to adorn their return right now.  
"we're late now, because of you" the puppet mutters trudging past, the silver haired woman says nothing as she trails behind them both.  
"you want your cloak, un?" Deidara questions back towards her, she just shakes her head softly.  
"it would just get muddy" yawning to herself she trips over a rock landing face first in the mud, groaning inwardly as she stands back up. Hopefully they wouldn't say anything, even if the mud was all over her face. Back at base both members scurry quickly to do their own thing, Laura staring at Luna in a surprised manner.

"rough mission?" she enquires just watching the female disappear into a shower room, standing wrapped in a towel in the laundry room. Waiting with arms crossed for her clothes to finish washing, Kakuzu staring at her awkwardly.  
"where are your clothes?" he questions watching her point at the washing machine, ears twitching while she rubs her arms. This wasn't awkward for her, she was just cold. It took alot to embarrass her surprisingly, even when another member walked in on her having a shower she didn't bother to cover up.

Just place her hands to her hips and point, question why they hadn't read the 'occupied' sign or occasionally throw something at their forehead because she had distinctly locked the door. Sighing when it doesn't finish, pausing she glances about before staring at the rumbling devise. Some people glancing in to run off blushing when they look in curiously, wondering who was giggling. Laura poking her head in to gasp.

"Luna, what are you doing?" she enquires finding the wolf woman standing on the tumble drier with an army of mini-puppets, Hidan's scythe in hand and Kakuzu's extra hood on her head.  
"that's Captain, Luna. Thanks" she smirks waving the scythe a bit more before jumping down when there is a ding, pulling out her clothes to lumber off, the hood still on as she goes into her room. It was annoying having to share with the both of them but she got over it, they hardly even noticed her presence anyway. Putting everything away she picks up her tools and disappears into the workshop, the bat clinging to her as she walks about a little later.

"my socks gone again…" someone groans, people expecting a 'pixies did it' but there is no reply, in-fact she wasn't even in the room. When she does appear Kakuzu is given back the hood, Kisame glancing at Luna as she stares back.  
"have you seen my sock?" the woman now in her cloak, but they suspect a nightdress hidden underneath, shakes her head.

"try the washing machine, they get stuck in the suspension when it spins sometimes" her voice nonchalant as she picks up a fork, walking away again without another word. This goes on for a few days until she eventually just doesn't leave the puppet room, anyone going in just see her hunched over working on something. Coming out on the forth day with a satchel, the brunette friend giving a strange stare.

"where are you going?" she questions, watching the wolf woman gliding along.  
"out…" she plainly states, picking up a butter knife to pocket.  
"out where?" she enquires cautiously, Luna calmly adding something to a vessel that cannot be seen into.  
"the forest…." she replies just as icily as the first time, as if they had no connection at all.  
"why?" it was clear all these questions where getting on the females nerves, seeming to sweeten however she tilts her head.  
"to find bunnies" her friend and a few others brought back, Tobi squeaking at the thought.  
"w-why?!" the smile disappearing back to another serious stare.  
"because I can't test on any of you, can I?" she enquires sounding sarcastic, yet hopeful of a 'yes'.  
"okay…but how many are you bringing back?" the woman pauses to think, she hadn't thought about this part.  
"at least thirty…perhaps a few ducks" Laura gives a confused expression.  
"how will you up keep thirty-odd animals…?" she enquires bluntly, another icy expression sending a shudder down her spine. Stepping away the friend pouts softly, something was very cold about this Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Hiruko had became over curious to what was going on and glances in, there were no animals but the one sitting in front of her. She was just staring at the rabbit and the duck, growling softly to herself.  
"darned, I want the Easter bunny to come early…spawn will you?" the bird just ruffles it's feathers, while the rabbit twitches it's nose. "make babies!!" she pines at them, the duck suddenly dive bombing her. "ah!!" squirming she runs about, the bunny looking rather amused by the sight. Pausing to roll under the table, the duck lands back on the table as she slowly comes back out. "stupid duck…maybe they need some alone time" something brightening in her as she picks them up and scuttles out, people staring as she puts them down on the dinner table. A candle lit dinner and some food set out as she bows and hides at the door looking eager, both creatures making a mess.

"Luna…" the brunette enquires, the silver and brunette hair swoosh and she grabs her mouth.  
"shhh!" the other plights making sure they weren't disturbed. "I'm trying to make the Easter bunny" leaning back in to wait, the creatures looking slightly frazzled by the wine.  
"but you can't make an Easter bunny by using a duck and a rabbit…it doesn't work like that!" the brunette plights only to be ignored as usual.  
"anyone can have someone…" she giggles evilly, mostly as if she wanted world domination. She just wanted life to be a bit more magical than it really was, romantic music in the background as she waits patiently. "people just don't understand someone's love if it's off…it shouldn't stop you though" she seemed to be mumbling to herself rather than the group.  
"did you really have to give them wine? They'll be ill" Pein sigh's watching both shifting awkwardly towards each other.

"if being sober doesn't work, then drug your male to make them interested" she grins peevishly, something she must use against men on missions. "males are simple, give them food and beer and they'll be a lap dog" ears pricking up as she watches them start to do something awkward, Luna spinning up against the wall to 'woo' to herself. "mission accomplished" she sigh's happily, the others unable to take their eyes off.

How did that even Work. "and they called it, ducky loooooove" she swoons spinning down the corridor, at least she seemed happy again. Sitting down in the puppet room with her screw driver, a little board with a duck and a rabbit, a heart around them and a tick. ~~Oh she lives in a world tucked inside her head~~ swinging about she jumps into a wall and flops over dizzily, staring at the ceiling.

~~I don't know if you can see, the changes that have come over me. In these last few days, I've been afraid that I might drift away. So I've been telling old stories, singing songs that make me think. About where I came from and that's the reason why I seem so far away today~~ she chirps getting back up to scurry about the room, placing all the bunnies in cages as she skips out. A few days later there is a squeal as Deidara comes wandering with a few others, Luna sits on the bed holding something small and white.

"Laura! Laura! I've had a baby!" she squeals in delight holding out a baby bunny with motherly pride, the brunette laughing at the assumption. "I will call it…fuzzy!" she squeaks again nuzzling it.  
"Luna, you can't give birth to…rabbits" she points out as the girl pouts, getting up to go to the puppet room.  
"does this mean, these aren't mine either?" opening the door a pile of rabbits come out in a land slide, soon the room is covered in baby bunnies.  
"w-what the hell have you unleashed?!" Konan gasps along with Pein and Deidara, glancing about the bomber pauses.  
"where's Danna?" there's a muffled 'help' from inside the room.  
"can I keep them?" she gives a begging expression as the leader rubs his temple, her eyes growing twice in size.  
"what would you do with over 100 bunnies?!" he enquires loudly as she stands, straight in more pride.

"I shall train them in mortal combat. They will be the worlds, greatest army!" she grins with a dazzled expression holding one of the little puff balls up. "no one would expect such a cutie, wooty. Would they? My precious little, fuzzy, sugar pop, snugly, wugly. Baby, bunnzy wunnzies" she coo's sitting down to be flooded with the fur, in a world of her own world.

Clearly the cooing was making Hidan sick, Laura just sighing and rubbing her temple. Luna giving another shrill giggle as she literary swims through the small animals into the puppet room, Hiruko nothing more than a mountain of white with eyes.  
"aren't they cute?" she enquires with a smile trying to dig him out.  
"no! they are not cute, they are flooding my entire room because of you" he snaps as she starts trying to dig him a path, pausing to stare at them all. Her turtle starting to devour them to her luck, it looked nasty but they would be fine. Releasing them into the wild she waves her hands. "be free my babies!" she chirps waving her hand. "remember our plan for world mission; Easter egg!" she chants going back in to clean up the puppet room, making sure there where no more rabbits around. A few days later she sits watching T.V. before cheering.

"I told you, my bunnies would take over!" she yells for anyone to hear, Pein gob smacked at the title. Kakuzu looking up from the newspaper. Apparently [Bunnies have taken over Konoha], [Roads blocked by balls of white], [all chaos unleashed as baby bunnies multiply and flood the streets] all the while Luna sits proud and triumphant.

"oh god! Oh god, their everywhere!" a new reporter cries getting mooched by more, head bobbing out like water. "what devious master mind could have unleashed this across Japan?!" he enquires as they get the public to speak, Gaara being one of them.  
"yes, these bunnies are becoming a problem…" he grumbles widening his eyes when an uproar of them suddenly fly over onto him and yank him under.  
"clearly, this is worse than the monkey epidemic!" the silver haired woman cackles manically at her success, cheering and dancing about the place as the group stare at the reports. Luna just racking in the cash by helping to rid them of the problem leaving her rather wealthy, sitting on the sofa with a bunny she grins.

"this was the best plan I have ever conceived, your mummy is proud of her little hairy baby" she giggles scratching it's chin, Laura rather confused.  
"what did you do with all of the babies?" Luna starts to 'ku' very evilly and smirk.  
"oh, I shipped them somewhere. Very special" she giggles glancing to the ceiling with awe. Meanwhile Kabuto lay drowned in fur while Sasuke swims in the rapid current, Orochimaru and any guard left clinging hold tightly to the doorways.

"Kabuto~!!!!" he yells starting to lose his grip from the amount of bunnies that was actually starting to heighten, they must have been reproducing.  
"I have bunnies in my underwear!!" Sasuke yells out of anger getting sucked down the corridor. "Itachi!!! I blame you for this!!" he yells loudly, Itachi sneezing and rubbing his burning ears for a moment.  
"Luna…you astonish me sometimes" her brunette friend sighs shaking her head, the silver haired woman petting her bunny and grinning wolfishly. The wolf getting up to dance to 'Best years of our lives'.

~~Ohhhh...makes me wanna dance. Ohhhh...it's a new romance. Ohhhh...I look into your eyes. Ohhhh...best years of our lives~~ skipping down the hallway to shimmy into her bedroom.  
~~Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa. Turn the lights on, come on babylets just rewind the song. 'Cause all I wanna do is make the rest years, the best years all night long~~ skimming past Hiruko she completely ignores him to go into the puppet room and sit down, putting her head on the table to sleep.  
"you're in a good mood" he actually spoke first for once, that was a first.  
"yep" she states bluntly messing with her newest puppet, which just so happened to be a bunny. Her Easter eggs plan hadn't worked, but she did get plenty from helping the villages.

"I'm still annoyed about you using my room to start it…" he mumbles bluntly, Luna shrugging; there was no point fighting with him. He always won apparently, or at least she always let him.  
~~You just gotta let it go~~ she hums in that saddened voice, she seemed to put on so well. Hiruko agitated by her always singing at him, mocking him in someway. "you gonna come out of there yet? I've been here for a few weeks and I've still not seen you" silence as she rolls her eyes and glances at him with her head pushed back, an evil smirk on her face.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, it's considered rude" now she really was just mocking him, and his honour. Even worse that she was attempting his voice, her eyes dulling as her head shifts back down to work on the puppet. "it is rather unfair, hiding from me. But at the same time…" standing up she glides past him, nothing is said as she disappears of down the corridor. 'bunny' being squealed, even though she knew it was there she seemed to always be delighted by the sight of it.

As if she forgot it was there until she saw it again, Luna seemed that way about anything though. Even at dinner time the most simple of things made her delighted, the same tastes brand new all over again. This question of forgetting coming across when she forgets people she hasn't seen in sometime, at one point she even forgot who the leader was because she was away on a two week mission.  
Maybe it was just her way of keeping the loneliness out, blocking out people who were close so that she can't miss them; her own form of hating them. Nuzzling in her bed Luna stares into the darkness, getting up when everything becomes still and wandering out of the base.

Someone following as she walks about, aimlessly searching for something. Staring around as if someone was going to come for her, sitting down on a rock to wait. Eyes wide with hope for someone but slowly those hours start to waver and thin, Luna pulling at her sash while staring about.  
~~you just gotta let it go…~~ glancing about she sigh's softly, the eyes staring in a questioning manner. ~~I need some sleep, you can't go home like this. I try counting sheep but there's one I always miss~~ this one song always seeming to be repeated by her as she sniffs the air, ears shifting back down with her expression.

"your very annoying, you know that…" someone mumbles making her glance up at Hiruko, blinking she brightens up and gets up to shuffle quickly. The metal tail lashing swiftly around her. "running away is just being troublesome" he mutter's tightening the metal tail, Luna pouting bluntly.  
"I wasn't running away, I was merely going back inside out of the cold" she states wriggling about childishly.  
"who were you waiting for?" he enquires tightening the grip making her pout.  
"no one…" she chirps squirming more as Hiruko tightens the grip further, gasping under the pressure before stiffening. "Hiruko, let me go!" she whines pathetically before pausing. "that rhymed" she giggles softly, she forgot again.

"if you tell me…" he mutter's watching her bite her lip, now dangling upside down in front of his face. Shaking her head the tail twists up like a catapult. "I wont throw you" pausing she glances at all the trees, glaring she shuts her eyes shaking her head again.  
"no" her voice stubborn as he flicks it shooting her forwards, hitting a tree and thumping to the ground Hiruko looms over her.  
"gonna tell me now?" he enquires Luna just kind of laying there, not even moving. Stomach frozen and her body lifeless.

"brat, quit playing dead…" he mutter's, the tail pushing her head up but it just flops back down against the ground. "…Luna?" shifting closer he pushes her head again, tail pressing her stomach looking for a movement. "Luna, quit it" he glares pressing her harder, still no reply. Hiruko staring for sometime but there was still no sign of life, there is a crack as the seal opens up. A pair of arms pulling her up and into, holding her close as her temple lay against his chest. "what did I do that for…" the calm voice mumbles, an icy hand touching her paling cheeks. Holding her close for some time with the lid shut.

"Sasori…" a frail voice musters as he glances down at the young woman, a tear sliding down her cheek. Creaking at the dry and cold skin, her eyes duller than usual as she glances up at him. "…you promised you wouldn't hurt me" the sadness swelling in her eyes as she curls up further into him, a sniff sounded as she whimpers softly into his touch. "you promised…" the puppet master says nothing, just calmly sits, stroking his finger's through her hair to try console the pup.

"why did you leave me alone?" she enquires weakly, her nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I don't like the dark…please don't make me go back there" she mumbles with arms weakly pressed against her stomach. "Sasori…?" glancing up at him, he seemed to be away with it, not even paying attention to her. The expression saddening, obviously he left for a reason, and where ever he wanted to go; involved getting away from her.

Just like everyone else before him, his promises a poison on the lips. Every word anyone has ever said just corroding Luna's heart, that was why she was like this. Childish and away with the fairies, it was the only place she felt safe. Why do people keep on saving her from the dark, only to put her back like a maggot? The stroking wasn't sadness but pity, ashamed of himself for killing something.

Staring quietly into the darkness Luna sigh's softly, this was probably the last heart break her body could handle. The last emotional breakdown her mind could take before it lost her completely, if there was nothing to hold onto; then what is there for her mind to grip onto for? Pulling herself up the wolf like woman shifts to get out of the puppet, the sooner she forgot who everyone else was and who she used to be; the better.  
Anything not to turn bitter, anything to keep a crumb of kindness. Tensing when the hard and smooth arms keep a firm grip around her waist, pulling her back to sit on his lap. "what's the point of holding onto something, you don't want to grip?" she enquires glancing forwards, her voice hushed as a single icy hand rubs her neck.

"I didn't say I wasn't" he mutter's watching her head drop back over his shoulder, the further up her throat he rubs.  
"you don't have to…" Luna murmur's glancing at his arms, the wooden limbs does not bother her. It was him, himself that she fell in love with.  
"why do you waste time chasing after me? I'm not made of flesh, I don't feel anything. Emotionally or physically, and unlike me. You age" he mutter's, that was a lie, every bit of it.  
"your wrong…" she mumbles taking him back. "you can feel physical pain…" a finger rubbing across his heart kanji making him tense and then shudder. "you can emotionally feel, because you felt sorrow after I stopped moving" nuzzling back into him, she cuddles into him. "and did I ever stop loving you, after I found out you where made of wood?" snuggling closer into Sasori, she runs more fingers across the kanji.

She wasn't sure, but she might be the only person who knew his weakness. She never asked to know, it was more of an accident that she found out. "you never believe me when I say I love you…" there is silence for sometime as she closes her eyes, just happy to be close to him for once.  
"and aging? You can't defy that…" blinking she hums.  
"I could turn into a puppet, then I could fight by your side for eternity" she smiles into his chest, Sasori stroking her hair.  
"art is 'happiness' apparently…" he enquires glancing down on her.  
"if it makes someone happy, it's true art. Your art and Deidara's are both equal, because it makes you happy. Whether it be because it's there forever, or always in the mind after that one minor second. As long as it makes you smile; then it must be art" she states matter-of-factually, yawning gently into the stroking.

"you would turn your self into a puppet, because you love me?" he questions sarcastically, Luna smiles softly.  
"of course…" the ears pricking up as he stops stroking her hair.  
"why?" the silver haired female rolls her eyes, pushing herself up to look into his brown orbs.  
"because - like I've said, many times - I love you. Wooden appendages and all" nuzzling into his neck again Sasori sighs, it sounded more like relief. He probably needed her to keep repeating it to try make sure she wasn't lying to him, immortality is a hard thing to get.  
"love you too" the puppeteer mumbles, too quiet to be heard by normal ears. Luna smiling and for once kissing his cheek, arms draped around his arms happily.


End file.
